Kau dan Aku
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Hanya tentang apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura pada Sasuke dan juga sebaliknya.


**Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Fic by Benjiro 'ANBU Tora' Hirotaka**

**.**

**Kau dan Aku**

**.**

**Warning :**

**"..." percakapan.**

**'...' dalam hati.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang melelahkan bagi gadis berambut pink itu. Korban yang banyak berjatuhan tak dapat dihindari ketika Pein sang ketua Akatsuki tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan desa dengan kemampuannya. Setiap menit ada saja orang-orang yang terluka dari segala penjuru desa, datang memenuhi ruangan di rumah sakit ini. Jumlah korban yang tak seimbang dengan jumlah dokter dan para perawatnya, membuat mereka harus bekerja ekstra keras.

Sakura, mau tidak mau sebagai salah satu ninja medis dan murid langsung Hokage kelima, ikut sibuk mengobati orang-orang yang terluka itu. Beberapa yang mengalami luka parah, Sakura langsung menanganinya sendiri. Sedangkan beberapa orang yang hanya butuh perawatan sedang, dia percayakan kepada para suster.

Tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah. Tapi setiap melihat orang-orang yang ditolongnya membaik, semangatnya mengalahkan rasa lelah itu. Dan sekarang menjelang tengah malam, tugasnya sedikit berkurang. Sudah tak ada penduduk desa yang terluka yang perlu pertolongannya. Semua sudah bisa ditangani dan terkendali.  
.

.  
Sakura coba meregangkan tubuhnya. Angin malam yang bertiup lembut, membuat rambut pink sebahunya tergerai bebas. Dia sedang berada di beranda rumah sakit. Mencoba menghirup udara segar dan juga menatap bulan yang sedang penuh.

Malam yang kian larut belum jua bisa membuat matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya sudah protes ingin istirahat, tapi ada sesuatu yang seakan mengganggu pikirannya. Dan ia tak tau itu malam kembali menyapanya.

'Malam yang tenang setelah siang yang sibuk,' pikirnya. Untung ada Naruto. Karena kalau tidak, Konoha mungkin sudah hancur total.

Tak disangka, anak laki-laki yang ia kenal selalu ceroboh, berisik, dan asal-asalan itu, bisa juga jadi pahlawan desa. Sakura sampai menangis terharu ketika semua penduduk desa mengelu-elukan namanya ketika baru datang dipapah guru Kakashi. Sakura sebagai sesama anggota tim 7 merasa bangga dengan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan. Dia juga sempat memberikan pukulan pelan, sebelum memeluk sang pahlawan baru di depan semua orang.

'Tim 7 ya !'

Mau tak mau, Sakura teringat kembali dengan anggota tim 7 yang lain, Sasuke. Keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha. Cinta pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir baginya. Pemuda yang ia kagumi semenjak di akademi.

'Dimana kau sekarang, Sasuke ?'

Rindu yang amat sangat tiba-tiba menelusup ke dalam hati gadis itu. Rindu pada sosok pemuda Uchiha, yang selalu hadir dimimpi-mimpinya selama ini. Sakura pun seakan berkata pada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, aku ingin tim 7 bisa berkumpul kembali seperti dulu lagi. Bisa tertawa lepas sepuasnya dengan anggota lengkap tim 7. Tak ada dendam. Tak ada amarah. Hanya ada aku, kamu, Naruto dan juga guru Kakashi."

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Dulu Naruto pernah berjanji padanya untuk membawa kembali Sasuke. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa kalau Naruto suatu saat nanti akan menepati janji itu. Dan jauh... jauh disana, Sakura dapat melihat keceriaan tim 7 ketika masih genin dulu. Seulas senyum tipis menghias bibirnya.

'Sasuke, tunggu aku ! Aku akan ikut Naruto untuk membawamu kembali. Pasti !'  
.

* * *

.  
Angin malam menyapa rambut raven Sasuke. Menjelang tengah malam tapi Sasuke yang duduk disebuah batu besar agak jauh dari markas sementara Taka, masih terjaga sambil memandang bulan di atas sana. Disaat seperti ini, Sasuke selalu ingat tentang malam itu. Malam pembantaian klan yang dilakukan kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha. Kenangan yang tak ingin dia ingat lagi. Ingin dia lupakan.

Dulu dia mengejar kekuatan untuk balas dendam dan mengalahkan Itachi. Tapi setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang Itachi dari Madara, dia jadi ingin menghancurkan Konoha karena telah memaksa kakaknya itu untuk membantai klan-nya sendiri.

Untuk sementara rencananya itu dia tangguhkan karena sasarannya sekarang adalah Danzo yang menjadi Hokage keenam. Salah satu petinggi Konoha yang memaksa Itachi untuk jadi agen ganda. Lagipula kata Madara, Konoha sudah hancur akibat serangan Pein tapi Naruto bisa menghentikannya.

"Naruto, ya !" Dia seperti berbisik seperti angin malam yang kembali menyapanya.

'Seberapa kuat dia sekarang ?' batin Sasuke. Sasuke jadi teringat dengan teman sekaligus rivalnya di tim 7 itu. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau dia dan Naruto pasti akan bertarung kembali suatu saat nanti dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Mengingat tim 7 dan Naruto, mau tidak mau Sasuke jadi ingat dengan gadis berambut pink itu. Gadis yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Gadis yang mampu membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan. Gadis yang mau menangis untuknya. Gadis yang...

'Apa kau baik-baik saja disana... Sakura ?'

Sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menelusup ke dalam hati Sasuke. Perasaan yang ingin melihat sosok gadis itu lagi. Sosok gadis yang terkadang hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Sosok gadis yang...

'Selama ini aku hanya peduli pada dendamku, tak pernah jujur pada hatiku sendiri. Tapi salahkah aku kalau jadi rindu padamu, Sakura?'

Sasuke jadi teringat saat itu. Saat Sasuke akan pergi dari Konoha untuk menemui Orochimaru tiga tahun lalu. Sosok Sakura sudah menunggu di gerbang Konoha. Memintanya untuk tidak pergi sambil menangis.

Sekian lama dalam kesendirian, membuat perasaan Sasuke bahagia karena ternyata masih ada seseorang yang mau menangis untuknya. Sasuke masih ingat dengan apa yang dia katakan terakhir kali pada Sakura malam itu. Ditemani bulan dan angin malam yang berhembus, Sasuke tak keberatan untuk mengulang kembali kata-kata itu.  
"Sakura, terima kasih !"

.

A/N : Tadinya saia tidak ada rencana untuk membuat fic ini. Idenya datang begitu saja saat saia menulis fic NaruHina yang multichap. Pendek sih memang, tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya. Mohon **REVIEW**-nya ya. Terima kasih. ^_^


End file.
